Ice Cream
by xXxMusicSavedMyLifeXxX
Summary: Ivan just wanted to eat his Ice Cream. Yao wants a bite, but Ivan refuses to share his ice cream. Just a little fluffy RoChu. Enjoy!


Ivan sighed as he opened the freezer. All he wanted to do is sit down and have a huge bowl of ice cream. He grabbed the half gallon pint of the Walmart brand cookies and cream ice cream. He grabbed the spoon he'd brought with him for such an occasion. He sat down on the bed in front of the blank tv. He never liked what America had to offer. He sat criss crossed and leaned against the pillows he'd snagged off the other bed. It wouldn't be used so there would be no fuss. He popped the top off his container of ice cream, dipping his spoon in and taking a bite. He shivered and a smile appeared across his face.

"Da~" he hummed as he took another bite. He had begged Yao to stop by some kind of store so he could get ice cream. On the way he'd had an extreme craving for ice cream, no particular type, but he craved it. He begged and pleaded until Yao had given in with a frustrated 'Aiya!'

The door to the bathroom open and steamed drifted in. He looked up, still eating his sweet treat. Yao emerged half naked, jeans hanging just low enough to be called swag in this country. Ivan was captivated by the sight, though he's seen it several time, it never ceased to amaze him. Though he smirked at the Duck Dynasty boxers he wore. He would never understand why the Chinese man was so into that stupid American show.

"Yao-Yao~ Looking sexy as ever, da."

Yao simply smirked. He scratched his bare chest and stretched. He watched Ivan eat the ice cream. He kind of wanted a bite. He stutted over to Ivan, climbed up on the bed and straddled him.

"Can I have a bite, aru?" Yao asked.

Ivan pouted. He didn't want to share his ice cream he'd worked so hard to get! It took him a good twenty minutes to beg for that ice cream! Ivan just stared at him, taking another bite. And another bite, and _another_ bite. He took another, but Yao kissed Ivan so fast that he didn't have a chance to swallow what was in his mouth. The lithe man's tongue darted inside the Russian's, swiping a taste of the ice cream and stealing the cookie he'd bitten into. Yao pulled back, chewing up the bit of cookie he had stolen from his lover's mouth.

"Can I have a bite?" Yao repeated, but Ivan still didn't give in. Ivan took another bite, and Yao repeated his action of stealing it from Ivan's mouth.

But this time Ivan didn't allow Yao to leave with is cookie. He jammed his spoon in his ice cream and set it aside. He held Yao's head as he nudged the smaller man on his back, Ivan leaning proudly over him, never breaking the kiss. Yao's legs wrapped around his waist, holding him against his body.

"I just wanted to eat my ice cream and peace, but you won't allow me, will you?" he chuckled, smiling at the Chinese man.

Yao shook his head and brought him down for another kiss. "Share a bite or two and I will."

"Da, not gonna happen."

"Prick," Yao said with small small.

So the ice cream was forgotten and it melted. The bed creaked wildly and not even twenty minutes after Ivan sat the ice cream down, there were complaints being yelled through the door, but they paid it no mind.

(/-_-)/

"Can we get some more ice cream, пожалуйста?"

"No!"

"пожалуйста?"

"Dammit, I said no!"

"пожалуйста?"

"No!"

"пожалуйста?"

"No!"

"пожалуйста?"

"No!"

"Da!"

"No!"

"Da!"

"No!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Daaa!"

"Nooo!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Aiya!" Yao exclaimed. "No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! That is _final!" _Yao gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"No?"

"Yes, no."

"Yes?"

"No."

"No?"

"Ivan, give it up. I am four thousand years on with four younger siblings. It doesn't work anymore," Yao said with a sigh.

"Say 'chopsticks'" Ivan said. He knew just exactly how he would get another pint of ice cream.

"Chopsticks," Yao said, confused.

"Say is again."

"Chopsticks."

"Say it three more times."

"Chopsticks, chopsticks, chopsticks."

"Spell it twice."

"C-H-O-P-S-T-I-C-K-S, C-H-O-P-S-T-I-C-K-S."

"Spell it backwards twice."

"This is getting ridiculous, aru. S-K-C-I-T-S-P-O-H-C, S-K-C-I-T-S-P-O-H-C."

"What do you eat rice with?"

"Chopsticks."

"What do you eat soup with?"

"Chopsticks—wait. DAMIIT, IVAN!" Yao sighed and pulled into the parking lot of a convenient store set up conveniently beside a highway. He handed Ivan twenty dollars. "Here."

"Da!" Ivan took the money but not before kissing Yao, Yao turning as red as a fire engine. He was gone for all about five minutes before he came back. He had his ice cream, change, and a nice red hand print across his face. It was really nothing new when they went somewhere in America.

"спасибо?" Yao asked as he put the truck in reverse.

"Da. Спасибо." Ivan took out his spoon from last night and opened the top.

"Can I have a bite?" Yao asked once they pulled up at a red light.

"Are we going to go through with this again?" Ivan asked wearily.

"If you don't give me a bite."

"Hey, look! An empty parking lot."

Yao pulled into the parking. Yes, they were definitely going to be late to the World Meeting .

_**This was so stupid and pointless, that I'm not even sure I wanna post this, but I'm gonna since there are people who love RoChu and this is RoChu. I hope you guys like this~**_

_**~LoveViolently**_


End file.
